Project Love
by Lilangelwitluv
Summary: Summary inside!
1. The Science Project and The Beginning

**_Project Love_**  
_By: Lilangelwitluv_  
Category: Card captor Sakura  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Couple Pairings: Sakura/Syaoran, Eriol/Tomoyo

Like Each Others, But Not In The Story Much About The Couples: Chiharu/Yamazaki, Naoko/Kenji, Kai/Rika  
Rating: PG-13__

__

_Summary: Everyone's 15 years old, Tomoyo and Eriol hate each other's guts, but their best friends doesn't hate each other. Their best friends are Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura and Syaoran doesn't hate each other, but they don't talk much to each other, (mainly because Sakura is sometimes quiet but cheerful too) but can one simple school project change their hate and silence for all four of them into like? Maybe even love?_

Chapter 1 

**The Science Project**

One beautiful morning, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and flowers were blooming, and there was this certain girl with auburn shoulder-length's hair swayed in the wind as she skated to school. Her eyes gleam with excitement to go to the first day of school to meet her friends. Today was also a special day for this girl, it was her birthday, April 1st, also known as April Fools day. This girl's name was Sakura Kinomoto. She was 15 years old, single, cheerful and carefree. She had emerald eyes that looks like pools of jades. Her smile can make anybody smile even the teachers at school. She almost reached to her school gate, today she was early for school…but usually she isn't early, only on the first days of school.

She can smell the new fresh smell in the air of Spring.(**A/N:** Er…I just had to add spring in it…even thought school doesn't start on spring…oh wells on with the story!) 

"Hey Sakura! Your early this morning!" shouted a cheery voice. Sakura whirled around and saw who it was. 

"Hey Tomoyo! Yea, I am, that's how its like every time I come to school on the first days!" Sakura said. She, Sakura's best friend and cousin is named Tomoyo Daidouji. She has beautiful amethyst eyes that any guy can melt in. She had raven black hair and her family is the richest family of all of Tomeda, Japan. She likes to videotape Sakura with her video camera she got from her mom when she was 10 years old. She likes to tape any kawaii moment that happens.  

"Hey, lets go see if we're in the same classes this year!" Sakura said.  

"Okay!" Tomoyo said as they walked to the list that showed which class they were in…soon the whole school had an echo that kept repeating, 'YES!' Most of the people in the hallway that Sakura and Tomoyo were in were staring at them like they had gone mad. They were so embarrassed that they were red as tomatoes, then they went to their 'new' lockers.  

"Hey Sakura, I'm glad and all that we're in the same classes, but did you see who else was gonna be in our class?" Tomoyo asked.  

"Um…no…I was too embarrassed at the moment when we shouted, so I didn't get a chance to look…" Sakura said quietly.  

"You wont believe who is in our class!" Tomoyo shouted horrfied.  

"Who?" Sakura asked questionably curious.  

"Li Syaoran, and Hiiragizawa Eriol!" Tomoyo whispered into Sakura's ear like when that little boy from "The Sixth Sense" whispers "I see dead people".

"They're not that bad Tomoyo…" Sakura said opening her locker and putting her stuff in.

"Was is me or did I hear our names?" came a voice that popped out of nowhere. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura and Tomoyo both screamed.

"Whoa, I'm not that scary am I?" said the voice.

"I dunnos" said the guy beside that guy named "The Voice".

"GRRRR!!! HIIRAGIZAWA!!! JEEZE! YOU DIDN'T NEED TO SNEAK UP ON US LIKE THAT!" Tomoyo screamed and nearly screeched. He was Eriol Hiiragizawa, he has navy blue hair and dark sapphire eyes, he had glasses, which made people think he was smart and thought he had straight A's, but he got straight B's and C's in Elementary School. 

"Do what? All I asked was 'was it me or did I hear our names?' jeeze…" Eriol said. "Although the look on you guy's faces looked hilarious am I right my cute little descendant?"

"Yea their mouths hung down horrified that looked like that scream mask I saw in that little Halloween shop. And one more thing Eriol…"said Eriol's friend

"Yes Syao-buddy?" Eriol asked and smiled.

…………………….*BONK!* Eriol had been whacked in the head with Syaoran's notebook. 

"OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Eriol nearly shouted.

"I am **NOT!** and I repeat, **NOT!** your cute little descendant!" screamed Eriol's friend. He, was Li Syaoran. He had chocolate messy brown hair that made him look fierce, and his intense amber eyes that look cold and emotionless with no shine whatsoever.

Then the two girls snickered. Then out of nowhere, a huge pink bump popped out of Eriol's head which made the girls burst out laughing. This made Eriol's face red and embarrassed.

"You…Hahaha…look…Hahaha…SO STUPID! AHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Sakura said between laughs.

"AHAHAHAHAA…YEA…HAHAHAAHA" Tomoyo also said between laughs. Then the girls tried to control themselves from looking like a couple of crazy women laughing for no reason.

Syaoran's Point Of View 

Wow…is it me or does that Kinomoto girl look cute when she laughs? Wait…did I just say cute? The oh great Li Syaoran (**A/N: **Yea right) never knows such word! But…to tell the truth, she is beautiful, with her short auburn hair smooth looking, I wish I can use my hand to stroke her hair and feel that softness…her emerald eyes are so fascinating, they look like pools of jades, the color of green, Heh my favorite color! I need must take mind off girl! Then I suddenly realized that I have been staring at her for 5 minutes already while me and her watch Tomoyo and Eriol arguing over something…let me hear what they are exactly saying…

"Geeze Eriol! You cant even spell calculator?!" Tomoyo said and then laughed.

"Well I cant maybe because the teacher never taught us that when I was in my old school in London! And maybe I can spell it!" Eriol said trying to defend himself.

"Oh yea?! Then try spelling it!" Tomoyo said trying to win the battle over the argument.

"C-a-l-c-u…later! HAH! I spelled it!" Eriol pumped his fists in the air meaning victory…but Tomoyo only nodded left and right in shame.

"Man, you cant even spell that one simple-….."

And so their argument went on, I seemed to enjoy watching them argue cause it was pretty funny, but my head controlled over and I started staring at Sakura which was sweat dropping and trying to stop the argument. She does has that face that looks so childish, that what makes her cute…GRRR! There I go again with that new word I learned today….

Regular Point Of View 

_*BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING* _

"Hey Tomoyo!" Sakura shouted to get Tomoyo and Eriol's attention. "Its time to get to class!"

"Okay! Argue with you later Hiiragizawa." Tomoyo said and walked away with Sakura to their first class, History. Everyone in the class rapidly went to their seats while the sensei entered the classroom.

"Good morning class! My name is Ms.Shikara, (**A/N: **Lol, the only teacher name I can think of….) I will be your teacher for this whole year!"  the sensei said happily then she passed out history books, "Okay, please read pages….." Ms.Shikara said looking through the pages, "124-131!" Then groans were heard.

"Oh! Don't be such lazy old lumps students, we must learn our education!" Ms.Shikara said smiling.

As the class started reading Ms.Shikara went over to her 'desk' and started reading a chapter book on her own. Most of the students were finished reading, some were still on page 127, and finally Sakura and Tomoyo finished reading, they were the last to finish, they didn't like history much, Sakura liked P.E, and Tomoyo liked Music. Ms.Shikara said that when they finished reading they get to have some free time, until she finishes reading her book, they have to review on what they read. And so the chatter begins between the group of girls that are friends.

"Hey you guys, I heard that Ms.Shikara is gonna give us a 'special' project!" Chiharu said lifting her two hands in the air and making her index finger and middle finger together and moving it up and down to say the quotation behind and in front of the word…special.

"Ooooh, I wonder whats it gonna be about!" Sakura said.

"I overheard her talking about our schedule with Mr.Suna, and she said it might be about how people fall in love!" Rika said with excitement.

"Love? Ew…who needs love when you got education?" Naoko said in disgust.

"Love is education!" Tomoyo squealed with stars in her eyes. "When you guys get married, I'm gonna be taping all the kawaii moments! And I'll call it, Tomoyo's Video Diary Of The Kawaii Moments! This will be great!"

"Yea, but the worst part is, girls cant work with girls, girls can only work with…." Chiharu then started lowering her voice into a whisper, "…boys"

"EWWWW!" All the girls shouted in disbelief. (**A/N:** Er…sorry if I'm making them sound like those snobby little girls that always say boys have cooties and all that lol)

"Oh well, lets just hope that Chiharu and Yamazaki will be partners." Tomoyo said and smirked. Chiharu then blushed and said, "Hey! What about you and Eriol huh?"

"What about me and Eriol? As you can see, we fight 24-7, and we have not one interest in each other, the only thing we have in common is that we hate each other!" Tomoyo said trying to defend  herself like Eriol tried to defend himself from trying to spell the word calculator. "Uh-huh" Naoko started, "That's what couples, or perhaps, husbands and wives do, they have arguments sometimes, even if its meaningless, its all about the feelings they have for each other. I've read that somewhere…. oh! I think my sister's magazine pile…."

"Why would you read magazines? I thought you only read mystery and adventure books." Sakura asked.

"I do, but I read all the ones in my room, so I tried to go to the library, but it was closed! So I was sooo desperate that I just went into my sister's room and dared to take a risk of reading that awful magazine! It was all about some pop stars and all that, but then something caught my eye! It was about this pop star always having arguments with his wife, and it said that his brother asked, how come they got along, cause before they had a huge fight over some nonsense…where in the kitchen to place the utensils, and the pop star guy said its all about the feelings the couple has for each other, cause nothing is stronger than love."

After Naoko finished telling them about the pop star argue thingy, everyone turned starry eyed and shouted "KAWAII!!!"

**--Where the Boys Are At--**

"Hey guys, Yamazaki, Kai, and me heard that Ms.Shikara was going to have this project thingy," Kenji said sitting on top of his desk. 

"Where'd you guys here that from?" Syaoran raised one of his eyebrow questioningly.

"We overheard it by walking past the Chiharu, Sakura, Naoko, Tomoyo, and Rika." Yamazaki replied.

"Tch, what kind of project is it gonna be?" Eriol asked.

"About Love" Kenji said disgustingly.

Then a big "Ew" was heard from the group of boys.

"Okay class, get back to your seats now! Its lunch time now, and after lunch I got something to tell everybody!" Ms.Shikara said.

_*BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING*_

Under the cherry blossom tree there was the group of girls, Sakura, Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko and Chiharu. They were all eating their lunches, sometimes their parents made food they **don't want to** eat, but their friends **want to** eat it, so sometimes they give the food they don't want, to the person that do want to eat it. Sakura gave a dumpling to Chiharu. Naoko gave a spring roll to Tomoyo. Rika gave Sakura a rice ball. Tomoyo gave a cupcake to Chiharu. And Sakura gave a sushi roll to Naoko. They all ate happily and started wondering each differently in their minds…

Sakura's mind: _"I wonder…If  Touya keeps calling me Kaijuu, then he'll know the consequences of being stomped in the foot! HA-HA!"_

Tomoyo's mind: _"Hm…lets try to think of design for an outfit to give to Sakura! OOOO! I know, how about a long sleeve shirt, with pink letters in the chest part saying, Sakura, and has a picture of a cherry blossom of the front part in the bottom right corner! That would be perfect! Now to set that plan on when to make it…."_

Naoko's mind: _"I hope the library is open, or I'll have to read more of my sister's magazines! Need more books… Need more books… Need more books…"_

Chiharu's Mind:_ "I wonder if Yamazaki likes me? I kinda like him, he looks cute, he's pretty smart, even though sometimes he lies…sometimes he looks at me for no apparent reason…and sometimes he blushes when I'm around him…hm…well I'll just ask him after school! _(**A/N:** Oh, and in this story, Yamazaki has his eyes open, I don't know how he looks like with his eyes open, but just imagine it, and you'll see what happen after school with Chiharu and Yamazaki in the next chapter!)

Rika's Mind: _"OOO! Lets try and see who would make the best couples?! I bet Sakura and Syaoran would…they look to kawaii together! Sometimes they don't talk much to each other, but I see Syaoran stare at Sakura for more then 3 minutes! And Tomoyo and Eriol would make a cute couple even though they argue; they just can't see what a great couple they would make. Chiharu and Yamazaki also looks like a cute couple, Naoko and Kenji, I think probably Kai and me? Well I'll just ask Tomoyo if Kai and me would make the perfect couple? She's the best matchmaker; she once even matched maked 2 teachers! Her neighbor and our principal! Her maid, and her butler. And there are more, but I have seem to forgotten…_

**--Where the Boys Are At--   **(**A/N:** Hm..I think I use this place too much lol…)

The group of boys, Syaoran, Eriol, Yamazaki, Kenji, and Kai, were sitting and standing on the grass. They were chatting about some stuff….

"Hey, dude, I heard that Chiharu chick digs you." Kenji said slyly.

"Really? Where did you hear that from?" Yamazaki asked in curiosity.

"Dunnos, she just has those glitter in her eyes when she looks at you…or rather…stares at you…HAHAHAHA" Kenji replied.

…*SMACK! * Yamazaki had just slapped Kenji in the head, from what people heard, Kenji was the joker of the boys group. 

"It does seem true though…" Eriol said putting his hands on his chin trying to think, "She **does **stare at you with glitter in her eyes, she stares at you like there's no tomorrow…maybe she does like you, you'd guys make a great couple!"

"God Eriol, is it me or did you turn gay? Now you're talking about couples? Gimmie a break." Syaoran said and rolled his eyes. Although him saying that sentence reminded him about him learning his 'new' word and about staring at Sakura for nearly 5 minutes.

"Hm…well maybe I should talk to her about it after school!" Yamazaki said happily.

"So Kai…" Kenji started. "How about you and Rika? I think you'd guys make a great couple!"

"Well…she does look pretty" Kai said looking at the girl's group and at Rika. "She's intelligent, nice, loving, cute…"

"Maybe you should ask her out?" Syaoran trying to help out his friend in need.

"Maybe I should, after school!" Kai replied excitedly.

"Hey Kenji? What about you and that Naoko girl? You both love reading books!" Eriol suggested.

"Me and Naoko? It could be possible, she's pretty…nice, love reading books like me, helping…I'll guess I'll try to ask her out after school." Kenji replied.

"Wow, everything is happening after school isn't it?" Syaoran said sarcastically.

"What about you and Sakura, Syaoran?" Eriol said started to ask,  "I saw you stare at her for 5 minutes while me and Daidouji were at it."

Syaoran's eyes then widen and he started to blush tomato red. "Hey! I was **NOT **staring at her!"

"Yes you were, and can you explain why you are blushing while talking about Sakura?" Eriol said slyly.

"Grrr…. Hiiragizawa…" Syaoran said slowly…then he remembered about Tomoyo. "Oh yea?! What about you and that Tomoyo girl huh? You guys seem to be fighting a lot, but that's what couples do!" Syaoran nodded his head up and down for victory.

"What about me and Tomoyo? Just cause we fight doesn't mean that we're a couple!" Eriol shouted.

"Yea right…" Syaoran said sarcastically.

_*BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING*_

"Okay class, time to settle down in your seats. Like I said before, I have something to tell everyone! We will be having this special project, which counts a chunk of your grade. If you fail, you flunk, if you pass, you pass, and there will be groups of 4." Ms.Shikara said happily.

There were some high-fives, and some cheers, until the teacher said, "I will be picking your partners." Then suddenly, there were groans and people slouching in their chairs.

"Oh come on! Okay, now to pick the partners…" Ms.Shikara said, then she took a list that popped out of nowhere.

"Group 1, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Naoko, and Kenji!"

"Group 1, Rika, Kai, Kimiko, and Raven!" 

"Sakura, Tomoyo-----

**---- Authors Comments ----**

HAH! A cliffy! I think…either Sakura and Tomoyo's partners are Syaoran and Eriol, or Daisuke and Kevin( You'll find out who they are in the next chapter, and they aren't good guys!)? I bet you can already guess who's their partners, but oh wells! And! Meilin…dun dun dun, is gonna be in the next chapter! She's gonna be a bad person, but soon she'll be a good person!I need like at least 2 or 5 reviews then I'll make the next chapter.  Byes!


	2. The Working Time and Acciedents Happen

**_Project Love_**  
_By: Lilangelwitluv_  
Category: Card captor Sakura  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Couple Pairings: Sakura/Syaoran, Eriol/Tomoyo

Like Each Others, But Not In The Story Much About The Couples: Chiharu/Yamazaki, Naoko/Kenji, Kai/Rika  
Rating: PG-13__

__

_Summary: Everyone's 15 years old, Tomoyo and Eriol hate each other's guts, but their best friends doesn't hate each other. Their best friends are Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura and Syaoran doesn't hate each other, but they don't talk much to each other, (mainly because Sakura is sometimes quiet but cheerful too) but can one simple school project change their hate and silence for all four of them into like? Maybe even love?_

**Disclaimer: **Okay, I'm starting this thingy too since everybody else is doing it too, and I don't wanna get sued so…CardCaptor Sakura is not owned by me, it is owned by CLAMP but the idea of this story is mines so yea…

**Some Mistakes in the first chapter: **Lol, I just reread it and made some mistakes I made the group names wrong, I wrote 2 group ones and sakura Tomoyo have no group number!

*

*

*

*

*

*

---**Author's Comments or Blab---**

Okay….I'm sooo sorry I didn't update X_X,, I just realized more mistakes I made in the last chapter, I shouldn't of put too much things happening in the second chapter sooo Meilin wont be in this chapter she'll be in the next chapter, I promise! Okay so on with the story!

*

*

*

*

*

Chapter 2 

**Working Together**

*******************

Last time on Project Love… 

-

*

*

*

*

"Okay class, time to settle down in your seats. Like I said before, I have something to tell everyone! We will be having this special project, which counts a chunk of your grade. If you fail, you flunk, if you pass, you pass, and there will be groups of 4." Ms.Shikara said happily.

There were some high-fives, and some cheers, until the teacher said, "I will be picking your partners." Then suddenly, there were groans and people slouching in their chairs.

"Oh come on! Okay, now to pick the partners…" Ms.Shikara said, then she took a list that popped out of nowhere.

"Group 1, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Naoko, and Kenji!"

"Group 2, Rika, Kai, Kimiko, and Raven!" 

"Group 3, Sakura, Tomoyo-----

*******************

"Sakura, Tomoyo…"

Drum rolls please… 

****

"…Syaoran, and Eriol!" (**A/N: **You guys knew it was coming ^__^ )

Suddenly Eriol's face paled.

"WHATTT?!!!!!!" Eriol screamed. "There's got to be a mistake! There's no way I'm going to work with her!" Eriol said pointing to a smiling mischievously Tomoyo.

"Ahem…there is no mistake see…" Ms.Shikara said putting the list in Eriol's face and he read.

_Group 1: Chiharu, Yamazaki, Naoko and Kenji._

_Group 2: Rika, Kai, Kimiko, and Raven._

Group 3: Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Eriol 

And so the list went on.

"So Hiiragizawa, if you don't mind, PLEASE SIT IN YOUR SEAT NOW!" the sensei demanded. Eriol then slowly sat down.

"Okay, we will work on this plan for a month, so you and your partners can get to know each other better understood?" Ms.Shikara said.

"Yes sensei…" the class lazily said.

"Good, now pack your things, its time to go home." Ms.Shikara then went to the door and opened it so the students could leave but as she opened the door she took a stack of homework from out of nowhere and started passing it to the students who were leaving.

As Sakura and Tomoyo went out the door, they headed for their lockers.

"Grrr…I cant believe we are working with **THEM!" **Tomoyo said angrily.

"Who us?" Eriol said popping out of nowhere again.

"Yes you, who else?!" Tomoyo said nearly shouting.

"Ugh…lets just get this over with about the project. Where should we go to study?" Eriol asked.

"Hey…how about we go to Tomoyo's house? She has a library full of romance novels…" Sakura said quietly. Everyone stared at her and then she started to blush at the way they were staring at her weirdly.

"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA SAKURA!" Tomoyo said putting her hands on Sakura's shoulders and shaking her.

"Um.. okay?" Syaoran said scratching his head.

"Okay, Hiiragizawa, and Syaoran, meet me at my house to study at 6:00 sharp and don't be late, or you will be having an F for the project." Tomoyo said coolly.

"Yea yea, whatever." Eriol said waving his hands in the air. (**A/N:** Not like waving his hands in the air saying hi)

"But wait…" Eriol said, "where do you live?"

"Oh god, where do you think Hiiragizawa? The dumpster?" Tomoyo asked.

"Uh…yea?" Eriol said arching one of his eyebrows. And that earned him a smack in the head by the one and only…Tomoyo Daidouji!

"Of course everyone should know where I live, my mom owns the great toy company!" Tomoyo said with a high pitched voice. "And Hiiragizawa, I live in the biggest blue house in Osana St. okay?"

"Yea yea whatever." Eriol replied coolly.

"Is 'yea yea whatever' gonna always be your reply?" Tomoyo asked with curiosity.

"Why, of course! I don't need to waste my breath and precious words on a person like you." Eriol said folding his arms.

"Grrr…Just be at my house at 6:00 Mr.Don't-earn-a's-in-elementary.(**A/N: **Um…sorry if I'm offending the people who didn't get good grades in elementary, just had to put it in, cause I didn't get good grades in elementary either =P)

The four of them nodded and went their separate ways, Tomoyo and Sakura, and Eriol and Syaoran.

**--Syaoran and Eriol--**

"How dare that beautiful-I mean….LOUSY teacher made us work with DAIDOUJI!" Eriol shouted outraged as they headed somewhere.

"Eh…did you just say beautiful? Err…never mind that…what's so bad about Daidouji and Kinomoto?" Syaoran asked.

"What's so bad about Daidouji…what's so bad about Daidouji…WHATS SO BAD ABOUT DAIDOUJI?! EVERYTHING IS BAD ABOUT HER! And I never said anything about Kinomoto, gee Syaoran, you really like this girl don't you?" Eriol shouted and then asked. Syaoran then blushed and then quickly turned his head so Eriol wouldn't see him blush but too late, he already saw.

"HAHAHAHA! THE OH MIGHTY SYAORAN LI, LIKES A GIRL?! FINALLY man, you need a girlfriend, every time a girl tries to ask you, you just turn them down, even though some of them are pretty!" Eriol said.

"Eh…well…there's something different about that Kinomoto girl, she isn't like other girls, she normal, unlike the other 'pretty' girls you said. When they talk to me, they always drool when they talk and I do not know why (**A/N:** He's so clueless…)…, and then when I say no, they say, 'OH MY GOSH! SYAORAN LI JUST TALKED TO ME! I AM A GODDESS! BOW DOWN TO ME!' sooo…ya…" Syaoran slowly said.

"Ah...oh well…so now what?" Eriol asked.

"Want to go chill at my house for a while until 6:00?" Syaoran asked.

"Sure!" Eriol said.

**--After School With Chiharu and Yamazaki! (*wink wink*)--**

"Hey Chiharu!" shouted a voice. Chiharu then turned around to find a panting Yamazaki.

"Hiyah!" Chiharu said happily.

"I was looking all over for you!" Yamazaki said.

"Oh? How come?" Chiharu asked.

"I've just wanted to ask you and…wouldyouliketogooutwithmeonadate?" Yamazaki said all in one breath.

"Pardon me?" Chiharu asked. Yamazaki sighed heavily knowing he had to say it sooner or later.

"I said, would you like to go out with me on a date?" Yamazaki said sweating like crazy waiting for rejection.

"Oh Yamazaki!" Chiharu said happily. "I've liked you for a very long while now, and I was going to reveal my feelings to you today after school!"

"Really?!" Yamazaki said with shock and excitement.

"Really! And YES! I **would **like to go out with you on a date!" Chiharu said happily.

"Great! Where would you like to have our date?" Yamazaki asked happily.

"Anywhere, as long as its with you!" Chiharu said.

"So…you want to go to the rats' nests with me?" Yamazaki said jokingly. And that sure did earn him a slap on the head by the one and only Chiharu.

"You know what I mean!" shouted an angry Chiharu but then softened as Yamazaki smiled.

"So, lets go to the beach ne?" Yamazaki said.

"Sure!" Chiharu chirped.

**--After School With Rika and Kai! (*wink wink*)--**

Rika walked to her locker and opened it pulling her notebooks and schoolbooks and putting them into her backpack. Then there was a tap on her shoulder and she whirled around to see Kai.

"Hi there Rika!" Kai said smiling.

"Hey there Kai, what are you doing here?"

"Nothing, just wandering around, you?"

Rika giggled and said, "Just taking out some school stuff from my locker and putting them in my backpack as you can see"

"I see…" Kai said smiling."Hey, you wanna walk around Tomeda park? I hear it's very pretty."

"Sure!" Rika said quickly a little **too **quickly which made her blush. Kai then smiled again. (**A/N: **HEY! Its not his fault he likes to smile! Wouldn't you smile too if a girl you like blushes because of you?)

**--Tomeda Park With Rika and Kai!--**

The two were walking on the cement pathway. It was a beautiful day for a picnic, and yes it was, the two saw couples sitting on blankets on the grass in the park. They were happy, they were talking, laughing, smiling. Then Rika took a glance at Kai and he smiled at her, which made Rika blush again.

"You know Rika…" Kai started, "I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time now…I like you a lot, will you go out with me?" 

Rika then stopped in her tracks and stared at Kai directly in his piercing beautiful sapphire eyes. She then looked away and so did Kai.

"Kai, I've liked you a lot too, and yes, I will go out with you!" Rika shouted happily in his face and with that, she kissed him.

**--After School With Naoko and Kenji!--**

Naoko was sitting on the grass at the Garden of Tomeda High School, reading one of her favorite books adventure books.

"Reading an adventure book, Naoko?" said a voice. Naoko lifted her head from the book and to see the one and only, Kenji.

"Uh…yea, you?" Naoko asked.

"Same here, but unfortunately I left my book at home…" Kenji replied as he sat down on the grass next to Naoko.

"I see…" Naoko replied.

"So what are you reading?" Kenji said looking over her shoulder to see the book she was reading. Naoko then blushed and stuttered, "T-The M-Mystic Dragon…" she replied.

"Oh my gosh!" Kenji shouted.

"WHAT?!" Naoko said.

"Oh um…nothing…just that I'm reading that too!"

"That's cool! Hey have you read the part when Linda was good with Manna and Nina while fighting, but then she betrayed them because she was controlled by Mika?" Naoko asked.

"Yea, that was the best part!" Kenji replied. "Hey Naoko?"

"Yes Kenji?" Naoko asked smiling(**A/N: **Omg, she's smiling too! I gotta stop making them smile so much!).

"Will you go out with me?" Kenji asked. Naoko was shocked at first but turned back to her senses and answered, "Yes, Yes I will go out with you Kenji!"

Then they both embraced each other with a great big bear hug!

**--Syaoran's House--**

Ring…Ring… 

Eriol quickly ran over to the phone and picked it up.

"Moshi Moshi?" Eriol asked.

"_Hello. May I speak to Syaoran Li please?"_

"Um…he's in the shower right now, may I ask who is this?"

"_I am Yelan Li. Syaoran's mother._" Eriol then gasped.

"Aunty Yelan?" Eriol asked.

"_Um…yes, who is this speaking?"_

"Its me aunty! Eriol Hiiragizawa! You oh so best nephew!" Eriol said happily.

"Oh so great nephew? Tch, Eriol, you are not even a best friend hahahahahahahahahha" Syaoran said coming out of the bathroom. "So who's on the phone?"

"Aunty Yelan…" Eriol said slowly.

"What?!" Syaoran shouted. Then he went after Eriol and snatched the phone.

"Hello mother." Syaoran said on the phone. "How is it in Hong Kong?"

"_Hello Syaoran dear. Fine thank you, how are you in Japan?"_

"Fine mother."

"_Oh, an I just called to tell you that Meilin is coming to visit you for a week!"_

"WHATTTT?!!!!!!!!!!!!! You've got to be kidding me…"

"_I'm your mother, would you think I am kidding?"_

"Its just a phrase mother…"

"Huh?" 

"Well you see….never mind. And what about Meilin coming to visit me?"

"_She's just going there for me, to see how you are doing."_

"But mother! I already said I was fine in Japan…"

"I know, I know, I'm just sending her to check on you!" 

"Alright…fine…"

"_Okay, well I have to go to a meeting with the Tai family, so I'll call you later alright?"_

"Yes mother…"

_Click._

"So…what's up?" Eriol asked cleaning his glasses. Syaoran then groaned and said, "Meilin is coming…to visit me…"

"HAHAAHAAHAHAHA…wait…where will she be staying?" Eriol asked.

"Here I guess…" Syaoran said slowly and then he went to slouch in his couch. "When is Meilin coming?" Eriol asked.

"Tomorrow I think…I'll go pick her up at the airport, but I'll have to ask mother what time is Meilin coming…" Syaoran replied. Syaoran then groaned thinking about what happened long ago.

**Flashback**

_"Syao-kun!" shouted a little girl with ruby eyes and raven black hair._

_"What?" asked a 5-year-old Syaoran._

_"Let's play tea party!" the little girl said excitedly._

_"NO WAY MEILIN!" shouted a horrified Syaoran._

_"Come on! It wont be that bad!" said the little girl. She, was Meilin, Syaoran's cousin._ (**A/N: **In this fanfic, they aren't engaged, but still she hangs onto him.)

"_Fine! But I'm not doing what we did last time!" Syaoran said as he seated himself down on a mini pink chair besides Meilin._

_"But you have to! We are having Mr. Flops and Mrs. Flops for guests! And besides you have to be my sister in pretend in the tea party!"_

_"Fine…" Syaoran muttered. Syaoran then went inside the house for 5 minutes and he came out wearing…a pink hat with a red ribbon on it, and a pink dress with red ribbons on the sleeves._

_'I hope no one sees me in this…' Syaoran thought. But he was suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure wrong! His 4 sisters, Fanren, Fei Mei, Xie Fa, and Fuutie came running towards him and started pinching his cheeks._

_"Awww! Little brother is in a pink dress!"_

_"He's so cute in that pink hat!"_

_"I've got to find my camera!"_

_"Kawaii! Little brother is so cute in those clothes! I gotta tell me friends about this!"_

_Syaoran just sweatdropped and ran for his life._

End Of Flashback 

"Hey Eriol, I think its 6:00 already." Syaoran said while looking at his watch.

"I guess we should be going." Eriol replied.

"Ya…" Syaoran said.

**--Tomoyo's House--**

"Hm…Syaoran and Hiiragizawa should be here by now…" Tomoyo said while sitting on a chair and drinking tea with her cousin and best friend, Sakura.

"Maybe they ran into traffic?" Sakura said quietly.

"Ya right…"

Ding Dong… 

Sakura ran to the door to open it, she had to open it because Tomoyo was snoozing on the couch. She then opened the door and saw Eriol and Syaoran.

"Erm…Hello…" Sakura said quietly but Eriol and Syaoran can still hear her.

"Uh…hi?" Eriol said. Then it went quiet. Everyone was staring at each other in silence; it was an awkward silence until someone said.

"What the hell are you guys doing?"

Sakura then quickly snapped out of her thoughts (**A/N: **I wonder what she was thinking? *wink wink*) and said, "Oh! Nothing Tomoyo, I just spaced out…for a while…" 

"So…can we come in?" Syaoran asked. Then everyone sweatdropped and Sakura blushed cause she didn't tell them to come in.

"Uh…sure" Tomoyo replied.

**--The Living Room--**

"So…how do we start?" Eriol asked.

"Lets go to the library." Syaoran said.

"Where is the library, Tomoyo?" Eriol asked. Then everyone stared at Eriol.

"What?!" Eriol asked. Then Eriol's eyes widened, and he started waving his hands left and right like a cross and said, "I mean Daidouji! Daidouji, yea, Daidouji!" Eriol grinned sheepishly and sweatdropped.

" *cough* Okay…the library is this way!" Tomoyo said leading the way while the others followed. Tomoyo opened the door and it made a creak sound.

"Here it is! Pick out any romance novel you like! I'm gonna go get some snacks!" Tomoyo chirped.

"Hey To-Daidouji, where's the restroom?" Eriol asked.

"Ano…just follow me!" Tomoyo said as they walked out the door leaving only Sakura and Syaoran inside.

**--In the Hallway--**

"So…where is it?" Eriol asked in a whining voice.

"Don't worry! It's the same path as the kitchen so just follow me…" Tomoyo replied.

"Um…okay…" Eriol said.

**--3 minutes later--**

"Hiiragizawa? I'm done getting the snacks, you coming out or what?" Tomoyo shouted.

"Yea, hold on, let me wash my hands!" Eriol shouted back. Tomoyo was standing in front of the door to wait for Eriol.

"Okay I'm done—AHHHH!" Eriol tripped on a toy ducky and fell on top of Tomoyo.

"Are you okay?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yea…" Eriol said still not getting up from their awkward position. Eriol then looked at Tomoyo.

'That's weird…I never noticed how beautiful Daidouji looks…snap out of it man! Wait! I cant control me head! AHHH!!!!'

 Eriol and Tomoyo closed their eyes for the unbelievable moment that was going to happen…

They were closer… 

                                   _They were closer…_

                                                                         They were closer… 

**                                                                                                                 _Closer…until…_**

****

Ring Ring…Ring Ring… 

Both of their eyes snapped open and kicked away from each other.

"What the hell just happened?!" Tomoyo said while still shocked.

"I don't know, lets just not talk about it…" Eriol said rubbing his head.

"Err…I'm just gonna go pick up the phone…" Tomoyo said and then she left.

**--Eriol's Point Of View--**

Oh…shit. Why the hell did I just do that, especially to the girl I despise?!  Damn…one minute I was just talking to her and the next, I was about to kiss her! I better not do it again, or I'll ruin my reputation of hating that Daidouji, we cant like each other, we can but, she hates me…AHHH! WHY AM I EVEN THINKING ABOUT THIS?! IT DOESN'T MEAN THAT I LIKE HER OR ANYTHING…right?

**--Normal Point Of View--**

While Eriol was confused and all about his thoughts Tomoyo came into the hallway.

"So…are you gonna get up or are you gonna sit on the floor all day?"  Tomoyo asked.

"Erm…alright." Eriol replied standing up. Then they started walking back to the library.

"So who called you?" Eriol asked breaking their silence.

"My mom, you see, she had a job business in Hong Kong, and she called to tell me that she was coming back on Friday." Tomoyo replied.

"Oh" was all Eriol said.

"Hey dudes, what took you guys so long?" Syaoran asked.

"Ahem, Syaoran, I'm not a dude, I'm a girl." Tomoyo replied.

"So where are the snacks Tomoyo?" Sakura asked quietly. Then Eriol and Tomoyo remembered what happened earlier and started blushing.

"Ano…we had an 'accident' and the snacks splattered on the floor, don't worry, I'll go get some more!" Tomoyo replied and rapidly ran out of the room. Then Syaoran and Sakura took glances at each other and mouthed 'weird'.

"So…have you guys found any good detailed romance novels?" Eriol asked.

"No…we're still looking, can you at least help?!" Syaoran shouted.

"Ya…" Eriol replied sweatdropping.

"Hey…I found one…" Sakura said quietly.

"Cool, what's it called?" Syaoran asked.

"'The Princes' Longing for Love'" replied Sakura.

"Hm…that's pretty good, lets start reading it" Eriol said.

"I'm back! With snacks!" Tomoyo said cheerfully coming back to the room with a whole bunch of snacks in her hands.

"Awesome, hey Daidouji, how come your maids and butlers aren't home?" Eriol asked.

"They are home, I just don't want them to work, they've been working for my mom when she first bought this house, so that was like what, 5 years ago? Anyways, they have been working for us for 5 years already, and I want them to rest, it's the best thing to do to thank them anyways!" Tomoyo replied cheerfully.

"That's nice of you Tomoyo" Sakura said giving the thumbs up sign with two hands.

"Yup!" Tomoyo said.

"Have you guys found any romance novels yet?" Tomoyo ask taking all the snacks off the tray and putting them on a table.

"Yea,  Sakura found one, its called, 'The Princes' Longing for Love', we're about to read it right now." Syaoran replied taking a bag of chips from the pile of snacks.

"Oooh! That's a great romance novel! You should really read it!" Tomoyo said with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"That's what we're gonna do" said Eriol rolling his eyes.

"I tell you the summary of it, but you should read it, it gives more detail and has more adventures then anything!" Tomoyo said happily. "So anyway, here's how it goes: There once was 2 handsome princes who were best friends and have their own kingdoms. They were the only one who lived in their castles…besides their servants. They both figured that they were starting to get lonely and sooner or later, their parents will make them marry so that's where the journey will start. They decided to work together on finding their own love, and went to different villages to find their one true love. And then, there once was a little village called 'River Village' and there were 2 girls who were peasants and lived together because they are best friends, and also because their parents died in a war. That's also when the 2 princes go to  that same village where the 2 girls live. There was a day when the 2 princes were walking along the path wearing peasant clothes to hide their identities so no one will like them because of their wealthiest lives. That same special day was when they met the 2 girls. One girl had long auburn hair and emerald eyes. Her best friend had short raven black hair and had amethyst eyes.(**A/N: **Haha, its actually Tomoyo and Sakura, but their hair lengths switched ~_^) And so on, you'll have to read it on yourself to find out what happens!" Tomoyo said.

"Wow, I guess you read it already huh Daidouji?" Eriol asked munching on a cookie.

"Ya…" replied Tomoyo eating  a cookie as well.

"So Tomoyo…do you got any copies so all of us can read it?" Sakura said sipping on tea.

"Yea, I'll give it to you guys tomorrow morning okay?" Tomoyo said. The others nodded and went straight home.

**--The Next Day At School--**

"Hey Sakura!" Tomoyo shouted while running to her friend.

"Hey" Sakura said.

"I got the copy of the books! Here!" Tomoyo said handing Sakura the copy.

"Great! When are you gonna give Syaoran and Eriol their books?" Sakura asked.

"I dunnos, when we see them?" Tomoyo said shrugging. They then went inside the school into the hall to their lockers.

"Hey Daidouji, you got the copies yet?" Eriol asked popping out of nowhere like he always does. Tomoyo then gasped and put her hands on her chest.

"Darn it Hiiragizawa you gotta stop popping out like that!" Tomoyo said.

"Um…okay?"

"And yes, I do have the copies here," Tomoyo said while handing Eriol 2 copies. "The other one is for Syaoran."

"Okay" Eriol said while handing the extra copy over his shoulder so his friend behind him could take it and so he did.

"Hey babes, why don't you ditch these two and go with us?" said a voice. The 4 turned to face the 2 boys. One boy was named Daisuke he flirts with every girl he sees. And his companion, Kevin.

"Yea come with us, we got cars, and everything." Kevin said while looking at an uncomfortable Sakura. Then he moved his arms towards her and tried to touch her face when—

"You leave her alone!" Syaoran said standing in front of Sakura protection her.

"Oh yea? What are you gonna do about mister?" Kevin said slyly.

"This is what I'm gonna do!" Syaoran said and then he punched the guy in the face, then he made a pose or position that he was ready to fight.

"Oh you gonna play it tough huh?" Kevin spat, he got up and got in his position.

Kevin aimed a punch for Syaoran's stomach but missed because Syaoran blocked it by using his hands to stop Kevin's fists. Syaoran then twisted Kevin's arm and Kevin was about to use his leg to kick Syaoran's stomach but he again missed because Syaoran dodged. Syaoran quickly ran toward Kevin and punched him in the cheek and punched Kevin's back which made him fall to the ground. Daisuke then walked to the side of his friend to help him get up.

"We'll be back" Daisuke hissed.

 Syaoran then turned to the shocked Eriol, Tomoyo and Sakura.

"Are you okay Sakura?" Syaoran asked. Sakura shook out of her trance and said,"Yes…thanks to you"

Sakura then smiled which made Syaoran blush.

"Man those guys are punks if I see that guy anywhere near my—I mean Sakura, I'm gonna kick his ass." Said an angrily Syaoran, Sakura didn't hear the my part in the sentence, cause she was trying to calm Syaoran down, but Tomoyo and Eriol heard it and they smirked and then looked at each other. Then they both had a plan in their minds. 'Project: Get Syaoran and Sakura together'

**--Tomoyo's Point Of View--**

Wait a minute…why am I smirking with Eriol-Hiiragizawa anyways? Me and him doesn't like each other or anything…right? Grrr…this is way too confusing for me! Why am I even thinking this?!

'Oh dear Tomoyo, you do have feelings for this boy, you just don't know how to react to it.'

'Who are you?'

'I'm your conscious trying to tell you that, you, have feelings for this Eriol Hiiragizawa boy here.'

_'_Are you kidding me?! How can I like Hiiragizawa?! We're sworn enemies!'

'You know how I know?' 

'HOW?!'

'Because…I'm half of you. So I know how your feeling, thinking or anything that has to do with mind.' 

'You do have a point there, but I am sooo not admitting that I like Hiiragizawa.'

'Oh Tomoyo…don't worry…you'll find out your feelings sooner of later…' the voice whispered but Tomoyo didn't hear it. 

'What did you say? I didn't hear the last part!'

_'…'_

"Hello? I guess your gone now…"

Then I felt a hand wave in front of my face and I then noticed that I was spacing out and Sakura was the one who tried to help me out of it.

**--Regular Point Of View—**

"Tomoyo, are you ok?" Sakura said quietly.

"Yea, sorry I spaced out there." Tomoyo replied.

"No problem…" Sakura said.

"Okay, so the bell is about to ring…so lets get to class…" Syaoran said. The other 3 nodded and went to class…_together._

**---- Authors Comments ----**

Okie dokie, sorry about Meilin not being in this chapter but I promise that she will in the next chapter! There was a little E&T moment there but didn't because of the evil PHONE! I think this is the longest chapter I've ever wrote…I think, and so thanks for the reviews!

 | |

 | |

 | |

 | |

 | |

 | |

\   /

 V Click the go button and please gimmie reviews so I can write the next!


	3. The Fateful Day and True Feelings Arise

_Summary: Everyone's 15 years old, Tomoyo and Eriol hate each other's guts, but their best friends doesn't hate each other. Their best friends are Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura and Syaoran doesn't hate each other, but they don't talk much to each other, (mainly because Sakura is sometimes quiet but cheerful too) but can one simple school project change their hate and silence for all four of them into like? Maybe even love?_

_----------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 2 

**Working Together**

*******************

"Hey Tomoyo, lets get ready to go to lunch!" Sakura said happily.

"Sure!" Tomoyo said as they both grabbed their lunch boxes. They then went to their group of friends, Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika.

"Hey!" Tomoyo said as they sat down on the grass besides their group of friends.

"Hey!" They all replied.

"So I've heard that all of you guys have boyfriends now eh?" Tomoyo said slyly. Then everyone blushed.

"Guess I take that as a yes…" Tomoyo said, "This is gonna be sooo cool! I'm going to be the one to design your wedding outfits! DON'T GET TAILORS! At least with me, you'll get it for free ~_^!"

"Uhhh…sure I guess?"

"…Sure…"

"Hm…sure?"

And those were their answers!

"Anyways, hey Tomoyo, Sakura, you guys don't even have boy friends yet, you guys should get a boyfriend! You both look kinda lonely at sometimes." Chiharu said.

"NANI?!" Sakura and Tomoyo both shouted.

"Nah, I like the simple single life at least I get some space ya know?" Tomoyo said.

"I don't feel like getting a boyfriend now, I need some time to think over most of other stuff…" Sakura said.

"Yea! We're the single sisters, and we're proud!" Tomoyo said, and everyone sweatdropped.

"Hey! Everybody! Did you guys notice that Sakura isn't her quiet self anymore?!" Chiharu shouted and pointed an accusingly finger at Sakura, while she smiled brightly.

"Hey, you're right! Does that mean you've…"past on"?" Naoko asked.

"Hm…well yea, I mean people pass away at some points right? It doesn't mean our world will end…I realized that yesterday." Sakura replied. Everyone smiled at Sakura's old self.

**--Syaoran and Eriol--**

"Hey Eriol, you said you wanted to go to my house this afternoon right?" Syaoran asked.

"Yea, so I'll be there around 3:00 to chill alright?" Eriol asked.

"Ya…" Syaoran said. "But I have to go to the store and buy something first so just go inside my house first, the keys are under the vase outside."

"Okay" Eriol replied.

Syaoran then sighed.

"What's the matter buddy?" Eriol asked.

"Oh nothing, I just remembered that Meilin is coming, that's the worst part of the day!" Syaoran said and groaned.

"Hm…I wonder when would she be leaving, anyways, lets get ready to go to class?" Eriol said.

"Yea…sure…" Syaoran said.

**--After School--**

"Sakura are you sure you don't need a ride home?" Its gonna be dangerous out here…" Tomoyo said.

"It's okay Tomoyo, I don't need a ride, I'm gonna be fine ok?" Sakura said.

"Okay…" Tomoyo replied. She got in her limo and drove off. Sakura was just happily humming while walking. She then noticed the clouds were getting gray and dark so she knew that it was gonna rain so she quickly ran home but there was just a person inside a black car, watching her every move.

**--Eriol--**

"Hm…I wonder if Syaoran is home yet…" Eriol said quietly. He then picked up the vase and took the key under and opened the door to Syaoran's house.

"SYAORAN HONEYYYY!" a voice shouted and leaped onto Eriol.

"What the hell?" Eriol shouted.

"Wait, your not Syaoran!" the voice shouted.

"No duh!" Eriol replied. Eriol then squinted his eyes and then he realized who it was…

**--Sakura--**

It started to rain just as Sakura predicted. She was still running cause her house was pretty far away. She then stopped when a man came out of a black car and walked towards her.

"Hey babe wanna go chill with me?" the man said.

"NOOO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Sakura said. The man then took her by the wrist. Sakura knew only one way to get her free, and that is to…

**--Eriol and Meilin--**

_…Meilin_

__

"Is that you Meilin?" Eriol asked.

"Yea, I'm Meilin, who are you? What are you doing in my Syaoran's house? OMG! YOU MUST BE A ROBBER! AHHHH! HELP HELP! SOMEBODY! PLEASE HELP ME! THERES A ROBBER IN MY HOUSE! AHHH—"

Eriol covered her mouth and sweatdropped. "Meilin! I'm Eriol! Eriol Hiiragizawa! Your cousin!" Eriol then let go of Meilin's mouth.

"OOOOOOOHhhhhhhhh…" Meilin said. "So where's Syaoran?"

"I dunno, though, I remember said he was going to the store to buy something."

"Oh, well I'm gonna go watch TV then."

"Yea me too…"

**--Sakura--**

**_*BANG*_**

And that is to…kick the guy's crotch. 

"Shit" the man cursed under his breath. Sakura then ran away but he got back up limping to get back to her. It was still raining so she decided to run to a dark alley with two passageways. Unfortunately, the man catched up to her and grabbed her wrist again.

"OoO, feisty one I got here huh?" the man said.

"LET GO OF ME!" Sakura shouted. Sakura tried to kick him in the crotch again but he luckily dodged.

"Hah! I'm not going to fall for that one again!" the man sneered. The guy pinned Sakura to the wall and she closed her eyes, but then she felt his grip on her wrist loosened so she reopened her eyes to see the man lying unconscious on the floor. And to see her hero right in front of her, Syaoran.

Sakura burst into tears and felt her knees weakened so she fell to the ground and hugged her knees and started sobbing more. Syaoran who felt helpless went and sat besides her and hugged her.

**--Sakura's Point Of View—**

I saw Syaoran, so he was my hero, I wanted to thank him, but no words came out of my mouth, only painful tears came out of my eyes. I felt my knees weakened so the only thing I could do was sit on the ground and let the tears come out. I kept thinking, what would have happened if Syaoran weren't there to save me? What would have happened?

I then felt strong arms around me giving me warmth. I stop crying for a moment and lifted my head to see Syaoran hugging me; his usually cold amber eyes have now softened and seem to have a tint of care inside of it. I couldn't control my tears, they kept coming out…over and over again, but I seem to have realized that the only warmth in the world that can give me is Syaoran. I know he will never have the same feelings as me, so…I'll just keep this "little" crush to myself…

**--Regular Point Of View--**

Sakura is still crying, but when she felt the hug of Syaoran, she immediately hugged Syaoran back and cried in his chest. Those two, still embracing each other, their only moment of silence, to people it would have been a weird silence but no, to Sakura and Syaoran, it was the best silence in their lives, in silence they can think better and not be distracted by all the noise there are in the world. So this will be their moment to relax, and think.

Sooner after almost an hour Sakura's puffy red eyes made her eyes tired and she fell asleep on Syaoran. The only thing to do was bring Sakura to Tomoyo's house. But he didn't want to, he liked this warmth from Sakura, he wanted to stay there forever, but he realized that this moment must be broken or else Sakura would get sick. (**A/N: **Yea, its still raining but only a little bit in the alley cause has some roofs to cover. The dark alley has to ways people can come from, like the left side of the dark alley leads to the other side of the places, the one on the left is where the stores are, and the one on the right is where the houses are. I hope that's easy to understand @_@)

He thought for a moment and didn't want Sakura to get sick cause it was still kind of raining and it was cold, so he quickly picked Sakura up, put his jacket around her, and ran to Tomoyo's house.

_*Ding Dong__*_

"Hi—" Tomoyo said but got cut off when she saw the Sakura's eyes were red and she was sleeping in Syaoran's arms.

"Oh my gosh! What happened to her Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked horrified.

"I'll explain later, first we need to bring Sakura to a room so she can rest first." Syaoran said quickly.

"Ok, Miko (**A/N: **One of Tomoyo's maids)!" Tomoyo shouted.

"Yes mistress Tomoyo?" Miko asked.

"Can you go get a bucket of hot water and a towel inside?" Tomoyo asked.

"Surely, mistress Tomoyo." Miko said and left.

"Syaoran, can you carry Sakura to the guestroom?" Tomoyo asked.

"Okay."

**--The Guest Bedroom--**

"Okay, so it happened like this…" Syaoran started. And so he told the story. (**A/N:** Eh…too tired to type…stupid homework! HMPH!)

"Oh my gosh! Poor Sakura!" Tomoyo said.

"Yea…" Syaoran said while looking at Sakura resting on the bed.

"Mistress Tomoyo, the hot bucket of water is ready." Miko said.

"Okay, thanks Miko, you may leave now." Tomoyo said politely.

"Okie dokie" replied Miko. (**A/N: **I was so close to writing the name Miko to Mokie, lol it rhymes with Okie and dokie, and um…Miko says Okie dokie cause she's still a teenager probably 16, she's working cause her mother is sick.) Tomoyo quickly took the towel drowned it in the hot warm water, and then squeeze all the water out, folded it, and put it on Sakura's head. Tomoyo sighed.

"I knew I should have driven her home, but nooo, her stubbornness was taking over." Tomoyo said.

"Okay, well I'll be going now, Eriol's waiting for me at my house." Syaoran said.

"Ehk…even the name makes me wanna hurl!" Tomoyo said while sticking out her tongue and pointing at it.

"Yup, that's Eriol! The disgusting hurl-maker!" Syaoran said sarcastically. Tomoyo laughed.

"Lets go have some tea shall we?" Tomoyo asked walking to the door.

"Sure."

**---Dining Room---**

"So what is a nice caring person like you, hanging out with a jerk like Hiiragizawa hm?" Tomoyo asked taking a sip of tea.

"Hah, well if you get to know Eriol a little better, he isn't a really bad guy. He's caring and nice too if you would do the same to him." Syaoran replied taking a sip of tea too.

"Me? No, no, no, no, no…I would neeeever eeeevver get to know Hiiragizawa a "little" better. He's still a jerk and he always will be, well to me." Tomoyo said.

"Uh, Tomoyo, keyword, "to you"." Syaoran said.

"And?"

"Well, like I said before, you and Eriol always fight right? But if you be nice to Eriol, he would do the same, he's just like a mirror, it reflects." Syaoran explained.

"But if I do, won't Hiiragizawa notice that I've been nicer to him lately?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well you know Eriol, he forgives and forgets, and he'll think you want to have a fresh new start." Syaoran said.

"Ah…I see…" Tomoyo said wandering off.

*boomp* *boomp*

Sounds of steps on the stairways. Tomoyo and Syaoran turn their heads to the stairway and saw Sakura with droopy eyes.

"HEY! GOOD MORNING SLEEPY HEAD!" Tomoyo shouted and giggled.

"WHA?! Its morning?!" Sakura said horrified.

"No silly, I was just kidding." Tomoyo said smiling. Sakura pouted like a little kid and noticed Syaoran was there too.

"Oh, um, uh…thanks for the Erm…help Syaoran…" Sakura started and then blushed.

"No problem." Syaoran smiled warmly that made Sakura looked redder than a tomato. "Well, I have to be going now, ja!"

Syaoran opened the door and again, he smiled at Sakura and left. Sakura stared at the door still blushing.

"Sakura, I can see it in your eyes…and face especially…" Tomoyo said smirking.

"See what?" Sakura said getting uncomfortable.

"You have a crush on Syaoran!" Tomoyo squealed.

"NO I DON'T!" Sakura shouted defensively.

"Yes ya do, you were blushing madly at first when he smiled at you! Don't think I didn't see that!" Tomoyo said grinning. Sakura ran to the bathroom and washed her face 5 times and came out.

"HAH! IM NOT BLUSHING NOW AM I? HUH?! HUH?! HUH?!" Sakura shouted.

"Hahaha, little kawaii Sakura, no need to hide it from me, you like Syaoran and that's it! I promise I'll keep it a…SECRET! Ya, secret." Tomoyo said.

"Humph! Believe what you want, think what you want, I sooo do not like Syaoran." Sakura said.

And with that, she stomped out of Sakura's house to go home, but when she went outside, water splashed her face. Rain. Ha ha, how can she forget it was raining? She turned around to go back inside the house but to face a door.

She pounded on the door when it opened, she saw an innocent looking Tomoyo. Perhaps too innocent looking. Sakura was dripping wet and she gave a glare at Tomoyo.

"Hehe, rain huh? Syaoran probably ran home, you should of catched up with him so he can carry you in his arms like a beautiful movie!" Tomoyo said jokingly, but her laughter soon died down as she started running for her life of the mad, very very mad Sakura. 

-------------------

**A/N:** Well I hope you like the third chapter! Not much in this chapter, well to me anyways, but meh, PLEEEEEAAAASEEE REVIEW! If you review I make more chapters, so yea…

Anyways, suggestions will be need for the next chapter , please email me for any suggestions at all! BYE!


End file.
